Beware of spring fever
by dalilamoon21
Summary: Kagura is not a little girl anymore, she is torn between her life at the yorozuya and being a woman. To make matters worse, somebody is showing interest in her, and Okita is still in denial. Eventually a Kagura/Okita story.
1. Prologue

This will be a small story that would eventually become an Okikagu romance. I hope you enjoy it.

Gintama doesn't belong to me, but the grammar errors are all mine.

XxX

All around people are laughing, children are playing, and already drunk people are singing and causing a ruckus. The air is filled with the sweet aroma of the cherry blossoms, and the ground is covered in a carpet of petals. The parks are brimming with groups of people, it is a nice spring day in Kabukicho, it is a day of celebration.

And in between all this commotion a lone couple sits, separated from them all. The boy is tall and lanky, with wiry strength. His warm chocolate eyes are focused on the girl sitting in front of him.

Compared to him she is small and slim, and her pallid features contrast sharply against his tan skin.

Her big blue eyes are focused on him also, and she wonders if he can hear her the pounding of her heart.

She knows what is going to happen, has been waiting for it actually. But still, it doesn't help her prepare for the moment. The multitude of emotions running trough her mind, and the strong beating of her heart are making her weak. She is glad that she is sitting, for she doubts her legs could support her right now.

She can feel the warmness of his callused hands on her cheeks as he gets closer to her, and she closes her eyes. It is his breath, of dango and sake, and the heady scent of the cherry blossoms that she would never forget, as his lips touch hers.

How exactly Kagura came to be in this situation, would be a subject of speculation to everybody. Specially, to certain unhappy third parties. The fact that she kept her blooming relationship with Takeru, one of the boys she used to bully when they were young, was nothing short of a miracle. That is until now.

**

"Oi, aren't you missing someone?"

A slightly drunk Hijikata Toshiro asks the four eye member of the Yorozuya trio.

"Uh?"

Shimura Shinpachi, more than slightly drunk, turns to look around. He wonders if there is something wrong with his glasses because he is seeing double; he takes them off and rubs his eyes, hoping the fuzziness would go away. "Lets see. There is me, Gin-san, Kagura-chan, sister, Kyuube-san, madao, Sadaharu, Otose-san, Catherine, Tama, all of you, eh.." He stops his counting, and starts over. He knows something is wrong, but in his state it takes him a little longer to figure it out.

"Eh! Kagura-chan?"

Hijikata looks at the unusually empty spot next to a totally wasted Sakata, and he thinks the Shimura boy shouldn't be drinking anymore, but is not his responsibility anyways.

"Where did she go? She was here a moment ago" He looks around confused at the mysterious disappearance of the red head. "Hey, Gin-san, where is Kagura-chan?" Sakata Gintoki, drunk out of his ass, doesn't even bothered to look. In his state, he finds it unnecessary. "Well you know, when a girl disappears without saying anything, she is probably taking a dump" he says dispassionately.

Shinpachi looks at his employer, and ponders at his vulgarity.

"Seriously Gin-san, if Kagura-chan was going anywhere she would of said something. I am gonna go look for her"

"Urgh, what are you, her mother or something? She is around somewhere, I mean this is Kagura we are talking about, she is probably doing something stupid right now"

Shimura Tae, who had been about to punch the gorilla commander of the Shinsengumi, noticed her brother standing up. She was the only one that knew where Kagura was, so in the spirit of friendship, it was her duty to cover up for her.

"Shin-chan, where are you going?"

"Sister I can't see Kagura-chan, I am gonna go look for her"

"Oh Shin-chan, don't you know that when a girl disappears without saying anything, she is probably taking a dump"

"Sister!! not you too!!"

"Don't worry about it, she'll be back soon"

Shinpachi, already accustomed to his sister's mannerism, could read in between the lines of her deceptive sweet voice loud and clear. 'It's none of your business'. He looks at his sister quizzically, and wonders what she is hiding. But the effects of the alcohol where to strong to resist, so he decides to worry about this little mystery later.

Shinpachi is not the only that finds it odd that Kagura is not present. Okita Sougo, had noticed when china had disappear, and he couldn't denied the fact that for some reason it bothered him. Why exactly, he wasn't sure. After all, this was china for Kami's sake, what could she be doing sneaking around,

meeting some guy or something?... Yeah right, as if. But still, why couldn't he shake the feeling that something was off. So against his better judgment he decides to go look for her; after all, he needed some exercises, or so he tells himself.

Imagined his surprised when he sees her lip locked with that guy he sometimes sees at the park with her. Well, this is Okita Sougo we are talking about, and just like Kagura, he is a very bad sore loser.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, it totally makes my day.

I made a tiny little mistake on the prologue, I confused the whole damn season! Its spring, cherry blossom viewing happens in spring. I am so embarrassed, and now I have to edit and change the title.

This story happens a couple of weeks after the Jiraia incident and it almost ignores anything that happens afterward, except the bees, that was a funny lesson. Anyways, Gintama doesn't belong to me but Takeru, the grammar and spelling mistakes do.

XxX

Chapter 1

His name is Takeru, and she has known him for years. Which is the reason why she never suspected anything, which is stupid really because looking back its so obvious that she feels like a total moron. In her defense though, how was she supposed to think that one of the boys she used to bully as kids was going to ask her out.

He knew who she was, what she was and what she was capable of doing. He knew she had no manners, that she could be quite vulgar and was a little too violent.

So really, how was she supposed to know?

XxX

_Around one month earlier_...

Kagura watched the sleeping man as he laid on the couch snoring lightly, a copy of jump covering his face. He had been laying there for a couple of hours already, and she was starting to feel a bit upset.

He had arrived very late last night, or very early, depending on how you look at it. It wasn't anything new, but lately it had started to happened more often, which was bothersome for a number of reasons.

Maybe it had something to do with him spending so much time on Yoshiwara after the fire incident.

Or maybe, it was the fact that Tsukuyo was more beautiful, had a better body and was closer in age to him. Whatever it was, it wasn't her business anyway, its never been, and probably never would be.

She was getting angry just looking at the lazy man.

"Sadaharu, lets take you out for a walk".

She didn't even mentioned that she was leaving, because even when he was awake all she got was a 'unh' or a 'sure' and in strange occasions, a lazy wave of his hand. It hurt her that he never paid more attention to her. 'Mami would have been angry at me' she thought sourly.

So she put on her shoes and took her umbrella, it was a nice spring day and she was going to enjoy it.

"He is a total jerk" She told Sadaharu, her trusted companion and keeper of her secrets as she swung her umbrella, hitting an invisible subject. Sadaharu, used to his owner behavior, barked in agreement and rubbed his nose against her side.

"Ne Sadaharu, you understand a young maidens heart don't you?" She got a small bark and she patted his head. "Thank you Sadaharu."

Their arrival to the park was uneventful, it was mid afternoon, but the sun was still bright as it descended on the horizon. All of the usuals were present; the elderly couple that sat on the bench everyday at the same time, the neighborhood kids that liked to play with Sadaharu, their gossiping mothers, and the exercise freaks with their workout clothes and headphones.

Somebody was missing though.

"I don't see Meru-chan here today" The dog gave a disappointed whine, but forgot about it when the kids called out to him to play.

Kagura sat in her usual bench, a box of sukonbu in her hand. This was her little break, her routine. Whenever they had no jobs or where busy saving Edo, she would come to the park at the same time and just watched people pass by. To Kagura it was pretty relaxing, and it was also the perfect place for her to think.

A certain silver hair samurai was a favorite subject, and lately he was causing her a lot of grief.

She liked Tsukuyo, she really did, but she couldn't deny that as much as she admired her, she was also really jealous of her. She wasn't just strong, she was also a very beautiful woman and Gin-chan had grope her twice, twice! And now he spends three nights out of the week in Yoshiwara, and its in a better mood that she's ever seen him.

Whatever.

So engrossed was she on her thoughts, that she didn't noticed the person walking purposely towards her. She didn't saw him stop midway and go back, only to turn around and continue on his way to her.

She didn't see the nervousness on his face, or how he rubbed his sweaty hands in his pants. After a couple of minutes of regrouping, and some odd looks from the passing people, the young man finally got the necessary resolved and took his chance; it was now or never.

"Oh? Kagura-chan?" The voice said, feigning surprise.

Kagura was startled out of her thoughts and was surprised to see Takeru, one of Yo-chan's cronies staring at her.

"Takeru, what are you, oh you got a dog" Kagura said surprised.

"Yeah, I got him yesterday" He said sheepishly "It was staring at me trough the pet shop window and well, I just decided to get him" It was mostly true, he really did like the dog, but he had gone to three different pet shops in order to find the perfect one.

"What kind is he? I never seen one before"

"It's a Karafuto-Ken from the husky family. His name is Kuro."

"Can I touch him?"

"Sure. Here Kuro, this is Kagura-chan"

The dog sniffed at her hand suspiciously, and Kagura put on her most charming smile, to the mortification of the pet's owner. "Hi Kuro" she said happily. The dog, after seeing no ill intent coming form the red headed girl, gave an excited bark and Kagura was able to touch his fur. It was silky smooth, unlike Sadaharu's.

Kagura thought the dog was beautiful, and the name was very fitting. He had mostly black fur except for his belly, which was snow white. But the best part were his eyes, they were the most vivid gray she had ever seen. It was a cool looking dog, and Kagura thought it actually fitted him.

Takeru at eighteen, had grown a lot. He went from being as tall as her, to being a whole head taller.

He worked for a construction company, she knew this because they had often done jobs for them, whenever somebody called in sick or they needed an extra hand. He was slim but muscular, with wiry strength in his arms. His skin was tanned from working outdoors, his hair was jet black and he had dark brown eyes.

He didn't have the 'girlie' look that Kagura found a turn off, he was good looking really. Not that it mattered to her, since she had eyes for one person only.

"Oi, Sadaharu" Kagura called to her pet happily. Sadaharu, seeing his owner playing with another dog

came to her side. Both dogs eyed each other, and started to growl. To Takeru, this was the real test. The success of his plan depended on his dog's ability to get along not only with the object of his affections but also with her pet.

He had considered getting a female, but he really preferred a male. To his relief, the dogs started sniffing each other, which then turned into playful barking.

"See Sadaharu, be a nice boy and you can get a new friend" Kagura said happily. "Takeru if you want

Kuro and Sadaharu can play when we come to the park"

'_Success_'

"Really Kagura! That's nice, umm what time are you usually here then?"

"We always come around this time, before dinner ne Sadaharu?" As if on cue, her stomach growled.

"I guess It's time for us to go, see ya"

Kagura left, ignorant of what just had happened. Takeru knew that Kagura wasn't exactly sharp when it came to relationships, and already took her naiveté as one of the obstacles for his plan. He just needed to take it slowly, last thing he wanted was to scare her. Funny that, him scaring Kagura.

And the other obstacles, well, he would be crossing those bridges soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took this long, but the better things go in my life, the less inspiration I get; go figure that. The relationship between Kagura and Okita is going to get worse before anything good can happen between them, I really want to make him suffer.

Gintama and all of its characters don't belong to me.

**XxX**

"It was the bees"

"The bees?"

"Yep, the bees"

Takeru looked at the red head confused and a little skeptical. When he asked her why she had been absent two days ago, the last thing he would of expected would be- well, because of bees.

"Well amanto that looked like bees, but you catch my drift"

"I really don't"

"Well you see, the old man wanted us to get rid of the nest, but it was huge and Gin-chan and Shinpachi were scared, so I took it down and it broke"

"So you got rid of it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that; the z-box fell and we took their queen out"

_'Wtf! A z-box'_ The young man was now really confused. It wasn't rare really, Kagura always came up with the weirdest stories, but sometimes it was hard to keep up.

"So we had to run around Edo looking for another nest to get their queen. But before we knew it we broke another one, took out their queen and made them mad, and then it was pretty late"

Kagura may not have the most secure or safe job, but she sure did enjoyed it, Takeru thought while the young woman told him all about their adventure.

"But why look for another one, why not just get rid of the first one and get it over with?"

"It was all Gin-chan's idea"

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, more like, that was a really stupid one"

"I never said it was good, but he is the boss so what can you do. I mean it wasn't that bad, at the end we saved the earth from bee domination, got lots of honey and a new z-box"

"Why did you stole their z-box!"

"They left it behind" she said waving her arm, as if taking things from strange amanto bees wasn't

a big deal. "Sorry though, I hope you didn't wait too long"

"Don't worry about it, is not a big deal, I figure you were probably on a job"

It had been three weeks already, since they first started meeting at the park for their dog meetings. Ever since then, they would meet twice or three times during the week, depending on how tire he was from work, and always on the weekends, since they were his days off.

He had been trying to gathered his courage, with his friends encouragement, to finally move things forward. It was obvious that Kagura enjoyed his company, if the way her pretty face lit up while she talk to him and told him all about her day was any indication, he would safely say that things were going well.

His friends still doubted his sanity, wondering if maybe Kagura had knocked him one too many times when they were younger. But hey, they still gave him advice and encouragement. Because he was really, really, going to need it.

It wasn't so much in wooing Kagura, since that part would be easy. Kagura needed someone to pay attention to her and treat her like a lady once in awhile, he had figured that much on his own. She was down to earth and pretty independent, so she didn't need anybody clinging to her and acting all possessive.

His biggest challenge wasn't getting her attention, it was getting the approval and surviving three men, one of them was Sakata Gintoki.

Takeru had his doubts about the boss of the Yorozuya, after hearing so much about him from Kagura and based on his own observations, it was obvious that the man wasn't the best role model. But Kagura adored him, and had already adopted some of the man's worst habits. It was amazing thought, that after years of living with the lazy samurai, she could still retain her energetic personality, her childlike innocence and good heart. So maybe there was something good about the man.

Another obvious observation was that Kagura had a sort of crush on the older man, something he knew wasn't returned at all, especially since the latest rumors about him and that woman from Yoshiwara started spreading around.

He had brought it up to see her reaction, but she had quickly changed the subject. It was obvious that it was bothering her somehow, but not enough to affect her behavior to a worrisome level. It was really easy to get Kagura flustered, so he figured it was just an innocent crush. So he wasn't worried about him in that respect, it was more of the 'is he going to let me go out with her' kind of worry.

The second man in Kagura's life was her absentee father. Of course he had never met the man, but he had heard enough from her to know who he was and what he did for a living. It's not like it took a genius to figure out that Kagura's family, if she had any, would be as strong if not stronger than her.

But so far, the man stayed a silent part in Kagura's life, preferring to travel the universe destroying dangerous aliens than settling down with his daughter. He knew her mother was dead a long time ago, but other than that he had no idea about her past.

But his biggest obstacle wasn't Sakata Gintoki or the feared Umibozu. No, his biggest obstacle was a sadistic, bazooka carrying bastard police; the feared Okita Sogo.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Takeru hated the man as much as he feared him. It was because of him, that he had debated whether to pursue Kagura at all. That guys brain was just wrong, and he surely had a thing for her, he was sure of it.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kagura.

"How about you Takeru, how was your day?"

He gave her a smile, glad that she was really interested on what he had to say. His day was definitely looking good right now. So engrossed were they in their conversation, that they didn't noticed the dark aura approaching them.

**XxX**

The man laying on the bench turned uncomfortably, he had been trying to fall sleep for the last hour, but it just wasn't happening. He took off his eye mask to look at his watch, there was still a long way for his shift to be over. He cursed at the sun for being unusually hot for a spring day and decided, very reluctantly, that maybe doing his job would provide him with some type of entertainment. He couldn't just go back to headquarters and play hooky, Kondo-san had personally scolded him last time he found him sleeping behind the dojo instead of doing his rounds.

So he walked the streets of Edo looking for ways to amuse himself, while thinking of new methods on how to cause Hijikata bodily damage. It didn't took him long to find some victims. He had insulted some girls that tried hitting on him and accused them of soliciting, he ended up arresting a couple of early drunks and even harassed some teenagers for desecrating public property; he always felt good after cutting a couple of skateboards. But he still wasn't satisfied.

His primary source of entertainment was off on some meeting, so after some thinking he decided to go and tortured option number two. Before long, he was walking the familiar streets of Kabukicho, hoping to find her at the park today.

Luck was on his side, for there was China on her usual bench talking to some guy. That was a little unexpected, but not completely unwelcome. What was better than harassing China? doing it in front of other people, double the humiliation. He recognized the guy, he was one of the poor sods china liked to bully. Why they still hang around her was a mystery to him.

"China, aren't you too old to bully kids into talking to you?"

The couple looked surprised at the unwelcome presence, and after realizing who it was, Kagura had venom in her eyes.

"What the hell do you want you bastard"

"There we go with the insults already, no class China really. And here I came just to see you, you hurt my feelings"

"Like hell! You just came here to annoy me"

It didn't took long for the man to push Kagura's buttons hard enough to start a fight. The people at the park had scrambled already, years of experience had taught them that.

Takeru upset, decided to stay were he was. He was angry and annoyed at the interruption and at his own helplessness. How he wished to be strong enough to send that bastard back from whatever hell he came from.

And that right there was his biggest flaw.

He was no samurai nor a fighter. He could never match in strength to the police guy, or the boss of the yorozuya, let alone her dad. Takeru wasn't sure that he could keep Kagura's attention for long, he was just too plain.

It was obvious that as much as she complained about the man, she enjoyed their fights. He wasn't sure Kagura even knew that.

The ringing of a phone put an end to their fight, a few demeaning words were exchange and Kagura was left huffing and puffing.

"He is such an ass"

The young woman looked at the man still sitting on the bench confused, they always scattered before the first punch.

Takeru stared at the cuts and bruises Kagura was sporting. They would be gone by tomorrow he mused absently, another remainder of the differences between them.

"Ah, yeah" Kagura said awkwardly, confused at the young man's behavior. There was an awkward silence, which was interrupted by a loud growl and Kagura blushed prettily, in Takeru's opinion.

"Here" He handed her his handkerchief "you got dirt on your face"

The read head took the small piece of fabric and uncomfortably started to clean her face, very aware of Takeru watching her doing it. This was the first time anyone had offered her such a thing and she was confused as to how to react.

"Is late and I am hungry" Takeru said considering something. Kagura, thinking he was leaving, decided to do the same. She turned to look at the two dogs waiting for their owners to do something, when she was surprised once again.

"There is this noodle place not far from here... wanna go?"

"I, I don't have any money" she answered embarrassed.

"Don't be silly, I am inviting you"

Kagura perked up after hearing those words.

"Don't go overboard ok, just two dishes" Kagura's appetite was legendary and he didn't want to be broke in one night.

If possible, Kagura's smile widened and Takeru's heart leap in his chest.

_Damn but she was pretty_.

**XxX**

Shinpachi checked the contents of the pot at the stove, while keeping an eye on the vegetables cooking in the pan. Dinner would be done soon, he thought happily.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, get ready for dinner" All he got was silence, which was weird. He took a peak at the living room, expecting to find the lazy samurai and the red head sitting by the table, and was surprised to only find Gin-san watching television.

"Oh, Gin-san, were is Kagura-chan?"

"Eh?" The older man answered without turning

"Kagura-chan. Isn't she back from the park?"

Gintoki looked around the room. "Oi! Kagura is dinner time" Both men looked at the direction of the closet, but there was no response.

"Well, that's just weird. She is always back before dinner"

"Ah, don't worry, kids like to play late at the park"

Shinpachi wasn't too sure that using the word 'kid' to describe Kagura applied anymore. '_She had been looking forward to going to the park'_ he thought. She had said something about a friend, so maybe she was having fun. _'Oh well'_

**XxX**

If Shinpachi had known who Kagura's friend was, he would have been more concerned. But as it was, nobody could expected to find Kagura having dinner with a man. She couldn't believe it herself, but she wasn't complaining. On the other hand, if Okita had pay any attention, he could had save himself the hassle he would be facing in the future. But the idea of China possible dating somebody just never crossed his mind, which he was going to regret pretty soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Another update, that was fast for me. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, which seems to be longer than I actually expected. This makes me nervous, I hope I have the willpower to do it to the end. I hope I captured the characters and their interactions, especially when it comes to the shinsengumi. Next chapter would have actual Sogo and Kagura interaction, but her relationship with Takeru is still the main focus.

Gintama doesn't belong to me, but any errors do.

**XxX**

"Shin-chan, breakfast is ready."

Otae called her brother from the kitchen in a cheerful mood, she was currently putting the finishing touches on her new egg omelet. Otae was very proud of her cooking, knowing full well that her cuisine was the closest thing to poison cooking in their world. But she pretended it was ok to eat it, nobody had the balls to call her on it, and Otae liked to have that power over people.

"Shin-chan!"

Meanwhile, Shinpachi was waiting in the hallway, busy thinking of an excuse to skip breakfast today.

He loved his sister dearly, to the point of being accused of having a sister complex, but her cooking was dead served on a platter. But he couldn't stay hidden all day, he was a samurai damn it.

"Good morning." He said neutrally.

"Good morning Shin-chan, breakfast is ready."

His sister smile was dazzling, hiding the evil intent behind those closed eyes. He could see why Kondo-san was obsesses with her, she really had the cute and innocent act, hands down.

"Sister, I was about to head over to the yorozuya, we have a client that requested our help very early today. Me and the guys were going to grab lunch later." He hated lying to his sister, but his stomach was still recuperating from yesterday's dinner.

"Oh, really." Otae didn't sound that convinced, but he had thrown up a lot yesterday, so she decided to give him a break; for today that is.

"I see, well have a nice day today and work hard, oh and make sure Gin-san pays you"

"I will, see you later tonight."

Shinpachi couldn't believe his luck, and left as fast as possible, not giving his sister a chance to recant her words. He was putting on his sandals, when the door opened revealing none other than Kagura. This wasn't good, if Kagura was here, his cover will be blown. He grabbed her before she could say something, and pushed her outside.

"Kagura-chan, what are you doing here?" He said in a hush. Kagura, confused and annoyed at Shinpachi's behavior, pull her arm away. "What the hell is your problem, I am here to see big sister."

'_Crap'_ He needed to take Kagura away or he'll be eating not only his sister's mystery breakfast, but a can full of fists.

"Kagura-chan, you can't go in there right now, sister just finished making breakfast, and I just lie to her about having an early job. Do you really want to eat her food? I was up most of the night throwing up."

"I see." Kagura also loved her big sister dearly, but not even her Yato stomach was able to deal with her cooking. '_But this was important damn it!'_ She weight the pro's and con's and took into consideration Shinpachi's gaunt face. She decided that she could always talk to her on her way to work, besides, there were less chances of having the gorilla stalker listening to their conversation. "I'll come back later, yes."

Shinpachi sighed in relief, and they both started to walk in the direction to Kabukicho. Strangely, Kagura was quiet for most of their trip and seemed preoccupied with something.

"Is there something wrong Kagura-chan?"

Kagura, lost in thought didn't hear him the first time.

"Oi, Kagura-chan."

"Eh?"

"Are you ok?" By now Shinpachi was starting to get worried.

Kagura looked at him like he had grown a third eye, and finally understood what he was saying. She needed to be careful, the last thing she needed was to have Shinpachi and Gin-chan all over her business. She was already lucky that they really didn't care why she was late yesterday and didn't eat as much as she usually did. _'I guess Gin-chan's indifference comes in handy sometimes'_

She still couldn't believe it, she had been asked to go out for dinner, and she didn't forced anybody into doing it either. She had actually had her first date, sort off. '_And he was so sneaky about it too' _She hadn't even realized what was going on until those ladies made a comment of what a cute couple they were, she had choked on her ramen.

And to make matters worse, Takeru had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on her. Which almost made her pass out, not because of lack of oxygen, but because he had been pressed so close behind her. The mood had gotten tense after that, but Takeru still insisted on walking her home. He had tried to make small conversation during their walk, but she was so nervous and embarrassed that she seemed to have forgotten how to talk.

Saying goodbye had been another awkward moment, Takeru seemed confused as to what to do and Kagura's heart was beating so fast, wondering if he was expecting more than a wave of her hand as a parting gesture.

Thankfully, he was more composed than she was.

-_I'll see you on Tuesday..?-_

_-Um.. I guess, I mean, yeah Tuesday.-_

And there right there was her problem, today was Monday, which meant tomorrow was Tuesday and she had not a clue as to how to act in front of him anymore. She realized that Shinpachi was still looking at her.

"I'm hungry"

"Yeah, me too"

**XxX**

"Eh, I will now delegate this weeks cleaning duties" The Shinsengumi's meeting room was abuzz, this time of the month was always a drag, and everybody was dreading to hear whatever their vice-commander had in store for them. "Third division gets the patrol cars, second division is in charge of the toilets and the first division will take care of the dojo.

Shouts of cheers and protest erupted around the room. Hijikata lifted his cigarette to his lips, took a long satisfying drag while closing his eyes, and ignored the noise his subordinates were making. He hated the beginning of the month, when he had to assigned the duties and patrol assignments. One would think that the feared members of the Shinsengumi wouldn't be afraid of cleaning a toilet bowl or washing patrol cars.

"Ok, thats enough, we have other important things to discuss"

The men in the room became silent.

"As you can see, hanami season is upon us and with it comes extra responsibilities for us. It is important to stay vigilant and remember to keep a professional manner."

"Who cares about that!"

Somebody in the back screamed, and Hijikata was gonna make sure that whoever it was would pay.

Unfortunately, he was soon followed by the rest of the men.

"When are **we **going to see the cherry blossoms?"

"I need to plan my weekend, I want to take my girlfriend too"

"Who is going to get the booze?" A voice that sounded a lot like Okita said from the background.

Hijikata could feel a vein popping in his eye_, 'Those bastards'_

"Is that all you care about you ingrates!" Hijikata took out his sword and started waving it around, looking at Yamazaki very intently, when Kondo-san interrupted him. "Toshi, let me handle this"

Hijikata looked at his commander, proud that he was taking the initiative to calm the troops.

"_SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!! _Aren't you embarrassed acting like this, you are samurais act like one."

Everybody became quiet and a wave of guilt fell over the whole room.

"Besides," Kondo said sternly "Otae-san is going this Saturday, so there you have it."

"KONDO-SAN!!"

Hijikata screamed, while the room erupted in cheers. The mayonnaise lover was using all of his willpower to not reach for a bazooka and blast everyone in the room, Kondo-san included, away. Okita on the other hand, didn't have the patience so he took his bazooka and took aim.

"Ok, this meeting is over, all of you scram."

He didn't even gave the men time to process his words, but they instinctively knew when their lives were in danger and they all left screaming. Soon, the room was left empty save for three people.

"So, who is going to get the booze." Okita always helpful asked.

"Sogo, you get the booze, and there you have it."

"Kondo-san, remember what happened last year?"

_'In retrospect'_ Kondo suddenly remembered. Sogo had 'accidentally' poisoned half of his men trying to test a new arsenic mix he was planning to slip to Hijikata's sake.

"Toshi, you get the booze, and there you have it."

"Why me! And what the hell is it with the 'there you have it'. What show was it on? What have you been watching?"

"It can only be you Hijikata, we trust only you Hijikata. I believe in you telling Yamazaki to do it for you... and there you have it."

"SHUT UP!"


	5. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you for the reviews. To answer copycattacypoc question. Yes, Kagura is 17 in this story. I don't really like to write stories were she is really young, because I just don't see her mature enough to think seriously about love. This chapter is a serious one, but its important to the rest of the story.

Gintama doesn't belong to me

XxX

"Somebody took you out for dinner?" Otae had been surprised to find Kagura waiting for her outside the dojo on her way to work, wanting to talk about something very important. _'I don't want any gorilla or ninja stalkers listening.' _Otae could understand Kagura's concern, but she had expected a question regarding a girl problem, not a guy problem. It was sad that she couldn't have enough privacy in her own home.

"So who is it?"

"His name is Takeru, I known him since we were kids."

"And he still asked you out for dinner!" Otae said surprised, a little too surprised in Kagura's opinion.

She wasn't very happy with that comment, specially coming from someone whose only love prospects, were a gorilla stalker and a sexually confuse woman.

"Yes he did." She said with a hiss.

"Sorry Kagura-chan, its just that I remember how you used to play with the neighborhood kids."

_'Well, she had a point there.' _

Some parents had actually complained to Gintoki about Kagura manhandling their children. Of course, the lazy samurai had blame their kids of being too weak and that they needed to tough it out in order to make it in life.

"Anyways. He has a dog, so we been meeting at the park for the last couple of weeks"

"You have? Oh my good that is sooo sweet! I can't believe our little Kagura-chan is all grown up. Next thing you know she'll be coming home late and going to love hotels."

"Anego!"

"Its just too cute, meeting at the park, asking you out to dinner; thats a nice guy Kagura-chan. But wait a minute, why didn't you told me about this earlier?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that he will be interested in me in that way. I mean, I know I should have notice it sooner, but well, I never expected him to like me. I mean 'me' of all people.

"You don't think too highly of yourself Kagura-chan. Regardless of your behavior and bad habits, you are still a girl. Soon you'll be of age and you are very pretty, its only normal that guys would be interested in you." Kagura wasn't sure if she should take her compliment or be mad at her for bringing her bad points.

"Are you planning to keep this a secret?"

"Of course! I don't want Gin-chan and Shinpachi all over this, at least not yet."

"I can imagine Shin-chan freaking out, but Gin-san though..."

Kagura had wonder about that; would he even care, would he get mad, would he give her one of his two page speech about growing up and responsibilities? But that wasn't important at the moment.

"Anego, I am going to meet him tomorrow, and I don't know how to act in front of him anymore. I mean, what should I wear, what am I gonna talk about, would he invite me to dinner again?"

"Calm down Kagura-chan. Its obvious that he likes you just the way you are, just act like any other day and enjoy yourself. Oh, we are here" Otae gave her a sincere smile, and Kagura felt just a little bit better. But still, she felt that she didn't exactly get what she had been looking for.

"Don't forget to tell me how it went" Otae screamed as she entered the hostess club.

Kagura knew that she needed to find somebody that actually had experience in this matter, and well, she just couldn't think of anybody. Everybody she knew were hopeless when it came to matters of the heart. And madao was out of the question.

She decided to go back to the yorozuya, and hope to think of something. She was going up the stairs when it hit her, she did know somebody that could help her, but God this was seriously her last resort.

XxX

"So, what do you want to talk about that is so important "

Otose grabbed a cigarette from her pack and lighted it, waiting for the girl to say whatever she wanted to say. She had come to her and asked, very politely, which was a first, that she needed help with something very important. She had been so curious about whatever problem the girl had, that she left Catherine to tend the bar.

"This is very secret ok. Other than Anego I haven't told anybody."

"Oh, really?" _'This better be good.'_

"Well you see, there is this boy, and then there was dinner, and I been hanging around in the park, and

I don't know what to do and; you know what I mean?"

Otose looked at the girl as if she had grown a second head, despite the girls incoherent words, she could get the gist of it. A boy? Who would of thought."

"Let me get this straight. You met a boy at the park."

"Yes"

"And you have been spending time with him."

"Yes"

"And then he took you out to dinner."

"Yes!"

"And now you don't know how to act around him."

"Yes!!

Kagura was glad that the old lady was so perceptive, and she knew that despite her doubts, she had chosen the best person to help her out.

"Who is the boy?"

"You know Takeru that lives up the street, his mom owns the fruit stall by the dango shop?"

"Didn't you used to bully him and his friends?"

"That's not the point! The point is that I'm going to see him tomorrow and I don't know, well... what do girls do in this type of situation?"

"Tell me exactly what has been going on, from the beginning."

Kagura told the older woman all about it; about the dog, the meetings, their talks and the incident with that bastard Okita and how it lead to Takeru asking her to have dinner with him.

"You chocked with the ramen? Otose laughed loudly.

"Hey, I'm serious here you hag! I really need help."

Otose wiped the tears from her eyes, and chuckle at the girls behavior. Ah, to be young again. It seemed that spring fever was finally catching up with the girl, and being the tomboy that she was, she was like a fish out of water. Well, this was a tough job, but she knew that she was the only one that could do it.

"You got yourself a nice boy there. Takeru is a very hardworking and respectful young man, unlike all the losers you hang around. _'That is very true'_ Kagura though. But let me ask you something first, do you actually like him or are you still hung up on Gintoki.?"

_'Damn the hag was too perceptive'_ She couldn't lie to the old woman, after all she somehow knew what she felt for the lazy samurai.

"How do you know?"

"Is obvious to anyone that pays attention. You do know he is seeing that woman from Yoshiwara."

Otose was never one mingle with words and hearing her, put a finality to her suspicions. And try as she might, she didn't feel angry at all.

"I kind of figure, yes, but I really haven't really thought about him for a while." Because she been thinking about Takeru, she realized. "And well Takeru, he is the only boy that listens to me and has treated me like a girl."

"That is not a good reason. If you are going to date the man, you need to be true about your feelings. He doesn't deserve some half ass excuse like that."

"I do think he is good looking." Kagura admitted with a blush. "And I always look forward to our talks, and now that I think about it, I like it that he walked me home. I didn't get it at first, I mean as if I need somebody to protect me. But after I thought about it, I realize that he was being, well thoughtful."

"Umph, that is better. So you gonna meet him at the park tomorrow?"

"Yes"

Otose put out her cigarette, and thought for a moment what to tell the girl. She had actually been meaning to talk to her about what her future plans will be, and how it wasn't proper to live with Gintoki anymore.

"How old are you Kagura?"

"I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in November, why?"

"I am glad that you have a boy interested in you, but before you start thinking about dating, you need to think what you are going to do in the future."

Kagura was surprised that Otose would bring this up.

"I know that you don't have the best relationship with your father, and that your brother is out of the question. I think is safe to assume that you are planing to stay on earth. But Kagura, you are not a little girl anymore, and I know that you care about Gintoki. You guys like to be silly and irresponsible and laugh it out. But it's no longer acceptable for you to live unmarried with a man.

Kagura had always assumed that she would stay in the yorozuya with Gin-chan forever. But it was a childish wish really, she always known that. She wasn't happy with Otose for bringing this subject up, she had not wanted to think about annoying things like the future and stuff. Once, her dream had been to be an alien hunter like her dad, but she knew that she was no longer interested. She knew that the woman was thinking about her well being, but gosh, it really did hurt.

"I am sure that Otae-san would not mind letting you stay with her. But you can't be a slacker either, you are gonna have to help her somehow, I hear that they also have financial problems. And you don't make anything working for Gintoki."

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about possibly getting a job, a real job. I know you are not the most commendable person, but if that Shimura woman can keep a job, so can you. I know some places were you could be able to start."

Otose looked at the girls dejected face, and felt sorry for her. I wasn't easy to face reality straight on and realize what one wanted to do in life. But Kagura was a fighter, and stubborn as hell, she only hoped that she could use those qualities to better herself.

"Now don't look so sad, you want to look good for tomorrow. Dress like you normally do, and try not to think to hard about it. You have been talking for weeks, that shouldn't change just because he likes you. And don't expect him to take you out for dinner, he won't be going broke just because he likes you."

The older woman ruffled Kagura's hair affectionately, it was rare for them to have such a serious talk. But somebody had to do it, and knowing Gintoki he would leave it for the last minute and probably make a mess of it.

"Thank you, I really meant it."

"Here, take some takoyaki, and don't share it with that lazy man." Kagura's face light up, like it always did when food was present.

"And Kagura"

"Yes"

"Good luck tomorrow."

XxX

When she opened the door of the yorozuya, she noticed that Gin-chan's boots were gone.

_'You do know that he is seeing that woman from yoshiwara' _

She was tired mentally, the old hag had given her too much to think. But Kagura had to admit that talking to the older woman, reminded her of the talks she used to have with her mami. She would always give her advice and no subject was ever taboo. Kagura realized later on that her mother had been trying to prepare her for when she was gone.

_'Kagura, don't you ever settle for second best. Go out, live life and enjoy it with all your heart'_

Those were her mami's words right before she died, she would always tell her that she needed to find a man that knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. _'When a man wants you, he would tell you'_

She was surprised to find a plate of covered food in the living room table. Shinpachi really cared about her, and she was glad. No matter how much she picked on him or made fun of his glasses, he was very important to her.

She looked around the yorozuya, and she knew that even though she could visit anytime, she was going to miss it.

It was scary really, to think about the future and what may come. And she realized that she had the perfect topic to talk with Takeru tomorrow. And after realizing that, she didn't feel so bad.


	6. Chapter 5

For those who wanted okikagu, here it is. Anybody that reads the manga should know who Bomber D Ruffi is, he let me use his translations to help me with this story. Some of the lines come straight from the manga, so those who already read this lesson would find it familiar.

Gintama doesn't belong to me.

XxX

"And there you have it."

The yorozura trio stared at the first captain of the Shinsengumi. When Shinpachi opened the door this morning, the last thing he expected was to see the sadists smiling face, let alone for him to enter their home without asking to be invited, and dragging a girl that was tied up and had been obviously rough up.

"I found this girl in the red light district. Perhaps she's a runaway who was going to be sold? She's still just a brat, but lolicons would gladly dip into their life savings for her."

Kagura and Gintoki were looking annoyed at Okita, who still seemed oblivious as to how unwelcome he was.

"And how the hell do you know that? You shouldn't speak like you're trying to sell her yourself."

"Hm? I'm not trying to sell her. I just feel those with no money, are prone to illegal activities. Therefore, we should work her.....to death."

"Who are you trying to sell you fool? I will beat you for that!"

Kagura screamed at the man, who seemed unfazed at Kagura's threat. After all this years, they both still considered each other as enemies. But while Kagura still didn't know how to control her temper, Okita had mastered the apathetic look that pissed Kagura off.

"She seems to be out for blood though, I wonder if she's with a group of murderers?"

"And we care why?"

"Danna, Terrorists are one thing, but for someone who looks like they've never hurt a fly, suddenly turning to murder seems a bit strange.

"Sounds like a lot of work....Can't you lazy idiots do something about her?"

"We really don't have the free time like you do to pick up every single brat and take care of them."

The girl seating next to Okita gave him a death glare.

Shinpachi, always ready to keep peace, especially when Okita and Kagura were within a mile radius of each other, decided to do something before they had to replace any furniture.

"Kirie-san...that's your name right? I understand that your dead father was a patriot right?"

"You mustn't misunderstand....My father was no terrorist, but an ordinary man. The Shinsengumi only thought he was a terrorist. My father was only a bystander. The Patriots and Shinsengumi were in an intense struggle, and my father who only happened to be in the wrong place was cut mercilessly."

Gintoki looked at the girl next to Okita. It was obvious it was still painful for her to talk about her fathers dead, to the point of trying to kill the man she found solely responsible. He held the bridge of his nose and gave a long sighed. Leave it to Okita to get them tangled up in such messy affair.

"….And your rebuttal Okita-kun?"

"I dunno."

"How dare you?! I won't allow you to forget my father or the Rokkaku Muneharu incident!!"

"Listen girly, even if I DO remember something like that, do you think I'll seriously remember your dad? I can't remember the face of every guy who tasted my blade in battle. If I start doing that, It won't be long before I'm struck down myself."

Everybody turned to look at Okita. While Gintoki had been able to see the serious side of the man, Kagura and Shinpachi had not. But still, it was a little unnerving to see him acting all serious.

"On the battle field, life is lived instant by instant. There's no time to think. When someone rushes at you, you've got a second to swing you sword, a second. Which is not enough to figure out whether he is friend or foe. It sucks yeah, but on a battlefield, if a ordinary person is among the terrorists, there's no way to discern them both."

"So I guess we can't make peace if you can't even remember the guy?" Gintoki asked.

"Well, there IS something I'd like to say to the kid that tried to kill me...There's no way that some idiot like this girl's dad could possibly defeat me on the battlefield."

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!! You killed my father!! I''ll kill you! Mark my words I will!!"

Shinpachi tried to calm to girl, that even while tied up was putting up a struggle.

"What a pathetic woman you are. But I'll admit, coming after us takes some backbone. But revenge is not a game kids should play. Step foot on my battlefield again... And I'll cut you down without any hesitation."

The killing intent on Okita's face brought a chill to the room, and nobody doubted for an instant that he would do it. But as soon as it came, it went away.

"Well, I guess with that, I'm out. Oh, you can put your payment on my tab boss. Ahh, these are all smashed up now. Feel free to eat them if you want."

Okita left, uncaring of the girl screaming for him to wait. Leaving Gintoki and Shinpachi to deal with the crying girl. Kagura, who while feeling sorry for the girl, had been eying the box of goodies Okita had brought with him. She didn't waste a second after he left, and gorge down without really looking what was inside the box; completely ignoring the drama that was unfolding.

"Kirie-san....Gin-san, Kagura-chan...What should we do now...."

"So he made a maiden cry. I understand. Let me get revenge with her." Kagura's mouth was full and Gintoki was looking mad at her, she didn't even left a crumble for him.

"Huh? What do you mean....?"

When Kagura didn't respond, everybody in the room turned to look her. Her back was to them, so they were unable to see what was wrong with her.

"Kagura-chan?"

"I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL HELP HER! THERE IS NO MISTAKE. HE IS THE CULPRIT!"

Gintoki wondered when Kagura had become such Samaritan that was willing to believe a complete strangers story, but when she turned to look at them, her face was bright red, her eyes were watery, she was also sweating like crazy while her tongue salivated all over the couch.

"Shinpachi! WATER!"

Both men realized what had happen, and Gintoki was happy Kagura was such a pig. But really, they should have know better, Okita had been the one to bring the cake. Shinpachi hurried to the kitchen to bring the girl some water.

"I will kill him! I will find him and gouge his eyes out!!"

Gintoki wondered who she was actually trying to avenge.

XxX

"I no longer have a father or mother...Nor a place to return to. It drives me crazy! That man has taken everything from me, and worse yet, he claims not to remember!! I'll never forgive him, not as long as I live!!"

Kagura felt really sad for the girl. In some ways she could relate to her, especially about not having a mother. Life was a cruel mistress, and to have to suffer trough such horrible things at such a young age, was just too cruel.

She couldn't think of anything to say to the girl that didn't sound too contrite or pitiful. She could never really relate to her; but she could try to understand. Kagura would personally make sure to find the true about her fathers dead. Even if it meant having to deal with Okita Sougo.

Something bothered her thought. The story just didn't add up. Kagura could call Okita many things, in fact she had already done so. But she just didn't see him as the kind to kill in cold blood, specially an innocent person. Besides, why would he drop a girl who's trying to kill him off at their house rather than taking her out himself?

On top of that, he was even going to pay them to take care of her; that was a bit too strange even for Okita. Could he really had forgotten about the incident, or could he probably not want to remember...

_'Damn that bastard for making me think so much. Is not as If I didn't have enough on my plate already'_

And just like a bucket of cold water on summer day_, _Kagura remembered what day it was.

_'Takeru!'_

She had completely forgotten about him from the moment Okita Sougo entered their living room. What was it about that man that completely drove her crazy and made her forget whatever she was doing to go after him? she may probably never know.

But that was beyond the point, as much as it pained her, she just couldn't see him today. _'Damn, what if he thinks that I don't want to see him?' _But she had made him wait before, and he said that he understood, then she could explain. _'This is when a cell phone would come in handy... Like I could afford that. But if I had a job... No,no,no. This wasn't the time to worry about that' _

She needed to focus right now. There was a maiden in peril and Kagura would make sure that Kirie didn't get her hands dirty in this mess.

"Kirie, do you want to go back to the yorozuya or do you have a place to stay?"

"Don't worry about me Kagura-san, I have some friends I am staying with."

"If you need anything call us, yes."

"Kagura-san, I really appreciate all of your help, but this matter needs to be resolve by me I don't care what that man said to you, but I am not your responsibility."

"Kirie..."

"I am fine, please trust me. Don't worry about me"

Kagura watched the girl disappeared into the apartment complex with a heavy heart. She knew this wasn't the end of it, she could already see her doing something stupid...and that man.

There was no choice, if she wanted to find the truth, she needed to go to the source.

_'I can't believe I am giving up a date and probably dinner.'_

"Damn him!!"


End file.
